


Subspace Pockets

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fall fo praxus, or really explain at all, traditions i didn't fill out the background for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Jazz has something for Prowl that he's been carrying for a long, long time.





	Subspace Pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2019 Anniversary Challenge for the ProwlxJazz community on Dreamwidth! Find the challenge here: https://prowlxjazz.dreamwidth.org/1738281.html

Jazz smiled as the jeweler pulled the round ornament out of the box and held it up for him to see. The light of the small shop reflected in the polished silver and the rubies glittered in their swirled setting. It looked so much better than the rough sketch he had given the mech weeks before.

He took the disk from the jeweler and held it up against his own plating to check the contrast. His white didn’t match Prowl’s exactly, but it was close enough to be able to decide if his lover would like the look or not. “It’s perfect, Lapidary. He’s going to love it.”

The jeweler smiled. “Thank you. Good luck, Jazz.”

Jazz laughed as he handed the body ornament back to Lapidary. “It’s been ten vorns, I don’t think I need luck. But thanks.”

“In matters of the spark, one always needs luck.” The jeweler began repacking the ornament. “Now, about your balance…”

“I’ve got it right here.” Jazz pulled his credit chit from subspace and laid it on the counter. “Told you we were just waiting on that sales bonus.”

“And you know that I’ve heard that more than once from an up and coming musician.” The smile fell away from Lapidary’s face as he looked over Jazz’s shoulder at the entertainment screen he kept on in the shop. Jazz followed his gaze a moment later and felt his jaw fall open. “Is… is that Praxus?”

“Yeah.” Jazz felt his spark stop pulsing for a moment when he recognized the park where he and Prowl had gone on their first date a klik before it was blown to bits. “Oh, _Primus_.”

“Better get home to your mech, then.” Lapidary shoved the box and his credit chit into his elbow. “He’s going to need you.”

-_-_-_-_-_-

Many, many years later, on Earth

“What’s that?” Jazz perched on the corner of Prowl’s desk and pointed down at the small box the Praxian was staring at.

“Something I’ve been holding onto since before we joined the autobots.” Prowl slid the box over to his partner. “It never seemed like the right time to give it to you, but now it seems foolish to simply keep hiding it in my subspace.”

“Huh.” Jazz picked up the box but didn’t open it. “Is this from Lapidary’s place?”

“It is. I picked it up just before Praxus.”

“Well now, that's kind of funny.” Jazz reached into his subspace and pulled out a box of his own. Prowl tilted his head in confusion as the visored mech handed it to him. “I’ve been holding on to that since Praxus for the same reason. Was planning to propose, the day they leveled the city.”

“...I can see where that might not have gone over well.”

“That’s an understatement, mech.” Jazz grinned. “I’ll open mine, if you open yours.”

“Of course, Jazz.” Prowl smiled, though it was sad around the edges, the way it always was when Praxus was mentioned. That wound would probably never quite heal. 

Jazz bit his lip as he watched Prowl open the box, hoping he liked the ornament as much now as he probably would have when they were a million years younger. Prowl’s expression didn’t give anything away, though he was still wearing that sad smile, as he ran his fingers over the jewelry. “I designed it with your enforcer alt in mind, so I don’t know how well--”

“Shh.” Prowl turned his smile back to his partner. “It’s perfect. And Sunstreaker has been hinting that this alt needs an update, anyway.”

“Yeah, it’s really not suited to putting _anything_ over your spark.” Jazz grinned again. “Not that I have any room to talk.”

“Yes, but your alts have always hidden your spark as well as possible.”

“Yeah, well. You’ve seen a lot of us Kaonites like that.” The saboteur shrugged. Then he lifted the lid on his own box. 

Nestled inside was a bracelet made of silver with light blue stones set into the metal. The metal was shaped so that it looked like the braids some of the humans wore, with the stones weaving in and out of the pattern. 

“I wanted something you could wear on stage, without compromising any of your costuming or drawing too much attention. Lapidary suggested the aquamarines, since so many of your costumes were iridescent.” 

“Would have matched the one with the feathers perfectly.” Jazz felt a pang of nostalgia for his old life on the stage, and knew that his smile was as sad around the edges as Prowl’s. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

“You are most welcome. Now, when do we want to have the ceremony? I know for a fact that Blaster has been itching to throw us an engagement party for vorns.”

“Sideswipe too.” Jazz’s smile brightened. “This ain’t how I thought my proposal would go, though.”

“Nor mine, but i suppose that the only thing that matters in the end is _finally_ being bonded.”

“That, and the fancy honeymoon afterward. Let’s do it in January, before Chip and Carly are back at the university.” 

“That’s not much time to plan a party. Blaster will be crushed.”

“Yeah, well, he’ll get over it. I didn’t exactly get to throw him a party when he and Tracks eloped on Monicus.”

Prowl laughed and reached out to pull his partner into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
